Weiss and Jaune alone (First story)
by Verde Sause
Summary: First story nuff said.


"Your ass is grass" shouted Weiss who was carrying a Grimm shotgun! As she chased after Jaune wearing a nightgown- and nothing else!

Jaune then screams back Im sorry!

Weiss hears Jaune and shoots in the direction of the sound.

Weiss and Jaune were running through the woods at night trying to kill each other… or at least one of them was.

Let's rewind this let's say about 72 hours.

72 hours earlier: It was Weiss 18th birthday in two days! And she was alone in the woods… with Jaune, Nora, Ruby and ren.

There were staying in a cabin in the middle of the woods. There were supposed to be at a beach but somehow they took the wrong directions and were lost in the dark woods, they eventually found a cabin and took refuge in it.

They were supposed to meet Blake and Yang at the resort, now they don't even know where they were!

It was absolutely horrible! Any girl's worst nightmare come true! Weiss then thought of how bad her 21st birthday was going to be.

Ruby walks up to Weiss whose standing the middle of the cabin complaining about everything.

Ruby tries to calm Weiss "We can still have fun… somehow." said Ruby.

Ren then steps forward and says "I voted for Trump." He then steps back into small his corner.

Nora then intervenes. "Hold on a sec… It's your birthday?!" asked Nora.

Weiss turns to Nora "That was this entire trip was about…"

Nora replies "oh yeah I forgot."

Weiss lets out a sigh.

"Hey… Jaune can you try to Blake and Yang again. You know the smart ones? Who don't get us lost?"

Jaune pulls out his phone "we got one bar… and 20% battery…"

Jaune then tries to dial them… Jaune only hears static.

"Just more static."

"I shouldn't have trusted that Map." said Jaune.

Ren then says "Im going to go make a roast." Ren then walks into the wall over and over again until Nora shows him the correct way.

Nora leads Ren into the kitchen.

Then Nora walks out, "So what are we going to do birthday girl?"

Weiss says "Nothing were in the Cold dark woods and it's raining!"

Ruby then says "Actually were in a cabin!"

Weiss then says in response "A cabin with no furniture or bathrooms!"

Nora then puts her arm around Weiss "there's an outhouse."

Weiss then reminds them that the outhouse is located 100 feet from the cabin… in the dark raining woods!

Nora, ruby, and Weiss walking into the kitchen and see Ren trying to climb out the window.

Nora then says "What do you think you're doing?"

Ren replies I'm just stretching my calves.

Weiss sees Smoke coming out the oven "I think our food is burning!"

Ren then says "oh no no no Im just making some steamed clams!"

The three of them walk back into the empty living room.

Jaune was standing in the middle of the room he looked over and said "Hey Girls" they ignored him.

"I got a message through" Jaune then exclaimed!

Weiss immediately snaps at Jaune "What message did you leave?" Jaune tries to tell her-

"Let me guess you spend our only message ordering a pizza?" Jaune then tries to tell Weiss-

"No, let me guess you spend our only message leaving yourself a message!"

"Was that it Jaune?"

Jaune then screamed at Weiss "No I let your friends a long message telling them everything that happened to us!"

Weiss Ruby and Nora are shocked.

But know what I didn't tell them how much of a bitch you've been I told them that you were in high spirits and smiling happy!"

Weiss then think of a response "It's because your dead weight." Weiss then realized how self-defeating she was.

Jaune just laughed at her comment.

Weiss then gets really mad "I WANT MY FRIENDS! I WANT MY SISTER! AND WANT MY VIBRATOR!"

Weiss then storms out of the cabin.

Nora and Ruby both make Jaune promise that he would repeat what Weiss said and wouldn't hold it against her.

Jaune then realizes that Weiss said something about a vibrator and tried to ask Ruby about it buts decides not to.

After a while Ren comes out with a bunch of hamburgers.

"I made Hamburgers!" said ren

Ruby then says "I thought you were making steamed Clams?"

Ren replies "Oh I meant uh… Steamed Hams!"

They eat the burgers.

Weiss eventually returns damp and depressed.

Weiss goes into her girl's room and crawls into her sleeping bag.

The next day:

Nora and Ruby were going to try and meet up with Blake and Yang… somehow.

So now it was just Weiss, Jaune, and ren….

Weiss eventually wakes up to find Ruby and Nora gone.

Jaune told Weiss that the girls left. To go find the others.

Later that day Ren told Jaune and Weiss "My home planet needs me, I have to go."

Ren then flies into outer space and dies on the way back to his planet.

Jaune then thinks of what he's going to tell Nora and Ruby when they get back…

Weiss then says "Now it's just us two of us."

Weiss then walks into the cellar, even though this house doesn't have furniture it does have Wine and lots of it.

And Weiss was going to drink away her worries until her friends returned for her.

Jaune later Find Weiss in the Cellar passed out drunk.

Jaune carries her to her sleeping back.

Weiss wakes up, still drunk.

And sees Jaune passed out.

A drunk Weiss crawls over to Jaune and tries to wake him.

Weiss then grabs Jaune's nose and holds it until he wakes up.

Jaune then sees Weiss "Hey you feeling better"

Weiss wraps her arms around Jaune and takes him to the ground.

Weiss then crawls on top of Jaune.

"I really MISS my vibrator" said Weiss.

As she started to unbutton his pants Jaune tried to stop her but decides not to.

The Drunk Weiss then dragged Jaune over to her sleeping back.

Then they slowly start Jaune is laying down breathing heavy, this was his first time.

Although he never pictured Weiss as his first!

Weiss then stripped down to her bra and panties and stood on top of Jaune then slowly undid her bra, and threw it at him.

Then Weiss very slowly started to pull down her white panties down to her ankles then she fling them at Jaune, Jaune starts breathing even heavier.

Weiss then crawled into her sleeping bag with Jaune.

The Naked Weiss then crawled on top of Jaune and grabbed his penis and let it to her pussy,

Weiss then takes in one deep breath and then crams Jaune inside of her.

Jaune then lets out a long moan "It-It's so so tight it's so wet" said Jaune as he felt Weiss Coil herself even tighter around his cock.

It was then a drunk Weiss said "ow shit this really hurts."

Jaune instantly realized that he wasn't the only virgin.

Jaune then looked into Weiss's eye and asks her "to go up and down slowly."

Weiss then very slowly starts going up and down on Jaune.

40 seconds later, Jaune is on top of Weiss and going at full speed!

Jaune Without warning stops and cums inside of Weiss.

Jaune then Tongue kissed Weiss.

They both passed out.

Weiss woke up a few hours later slightly hungover, she turns in her sleeping bag and sees Jaune passed out next to her naked Weiss then around the room and sees her clothes scattered everywhere!

Weiss thought about slapping Jaune awake but then… she thought that Jaune was keeping her pretty warm and decided to go back to sleep.

Eventually Jaune got up and started making Breakfast.

Weiss wakes up cold, sees Jaune gone and puts on a nightgown since it's just the two of them.

Weiss still shivering finds Jaune in the kitchen cooking for over the warm oven she walks up kisses him on the neck.

Jaune turns sees Weiss wearing just a nightgown, and his face turns bright red.

Weiss gives Jaune a hug purposely rubbing up against while she does it.

"Hey im trying to cook" Said Jaune.

Weiss then said "Im trying to get your attention."

Jaune turned giving her his full attention.

Weiss then drags Jaune into the cellar they both drink until they can't see straight, and make then way to the Sleeping bags this time Weiss wasn't im pain but Jaune still finished early but he lasted longer this time.

48 hours later:

A Piss drunk Jaune and Weiss finish the last bottle. Then head towards Ruby's sleeping bag! (They sometimes like to switch up)

They awake hungover Jaune starts to make breakfast when he asks Weiss for a quickie she agrees they both go into Nora's sleeping bag Weiss instructs jean to be gentle with her.

Jaune then slowly slips his cock into Weiss… Weiss immediately coils herself around Jaune and squeezes him with her insides.

Jaune tries to hold back but cant

He starts bobbing up and down on Weiss fast until he cums inside of her.

Weiss who's a little Saur from jean pounding constantly says "Next time promise me you'll go slow.

Jaune then explains that he was virgin not two days ago.

And was still getting to "feeling girls from the inside"

But it was then Ruby, Nora, Blake, and Yang, burst though the bedroom door and see Jaune and Weiss naked together!

All four of them just stared at the naked lovers.

Nora then said "I thought you didn't like Weiss?"

Ruby then also says "Didn't you say Jaune was the person who'd loose it to?"

Weiss comes out of sleeping bag wearing just a nightgown. And walks up to Ruby and the others.

Yang points out "I like your Nightgown"

Weiss then shrugs she didn't care it was just Jaune and the girls.

Later Weiss made it to her resort where she took a pregnancy test and then was reminded of all the times Jaune came inside her!

YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Said Weiss Still wearing just a nightgown as she chases after jean with a Grimm shotgun.


End file.
